


Sweet Dreams

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: two word prompt list 81. Sweet Dreams.Aric and Nyaisa chat after a long day. Set after the second tatooine mission, but before they receive their orders for the gauntlet.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper, Aric Jorgan/Nyaisa Shabre, Aric Jorgan/Republic Trooper
Series: SWTOR Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398808
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of the events of the Jedi Knight storyline. I should really write more of these two. they're cute together.

Nyaisa was still sitting at her desk when Aric returned to the ship. They didn’t get much downtime and he’d long ago learned to take advantage of what time they got. He’d left the ship hours ago. He’d called up a few old friends and went to have a drink in, not quite celebration more like, acknowledgement of finally getting back to his old rank. After the extraction of that SIS agent and working with that obnoxious man, Balker, again, they’d reported in. Balker was annoying as ever, flirting with the Captain constantly, and worse, Shabre flirted back. It grated on his nerves. Once they returned to Coruscant and done with the debriefing, the Captain gave everyone some time off the ship until Garza called with new orders. She’d insisted she had reports instead of taking time herself. The others likely wouldn’t be back until morning. He thought about stopping in and talking with her. Once he’d gotten over his initial bitterness over the demotion, he’d come to find the captain rather interesting. There was no denying that she was an incredible warrior, and a beautiful woman; but it was her spirit he’d been drawn to most. Well, that and somehow she made all that armor look damn good. He’d even tried flirting a bit, unintentionally of course, but still. He wouldn’t lie to himself, he was attracted to her and talking off duty was usually a highlight of his day. She was confident and charming, optimistic and passionate. 

She’d been off for a couple weeks though. At first he’d thought it was just the reality of the hunt for Tavus being over. She’d told him a bit about her time with them, about what they’d shared and how it hurt when they turned on her, how each one they took down seemed like another part of her was shot at the same time. They’d managed to save Fuse on Tatooine and keep his bomb plans safe. It was a major victory in his book, but the whole thing seemed to have taken a toll. 

She’d gotten a holocall just as she dismissed everyone. Whoever it was from was enough for her to head straight to her quarters. He’d been the last to leave. Maybe slightly hoping to catch a moment alone with her. 

Jhasis and Dorne had left together. Seemed like they were becoming close, which might be a problem. He’d need to keep an eye on that, there were regulations and team effectiveness needed to be maintained. Maybe Jhasis just didn’t want the poor girl to spend leave alone on the ship. She didn’t seem to have any friends left. At least none that she mentioned. 

He’d finally left when he’d noticed Shabre, in her civvis, pulling on boots in a hurry, while still talking to the Mirialan man on the holocall. She’d broken up with her last partner, he’d seen that. Maybe she’d found a new one. He couldn’t help the stab of jealousy that he felt at that idea. He yanked himself away from staring at her, and the way she bit her lower lip as she focused or how a stray hair escaped from the tight style she kept it in and drifted across her face; gently brushing her lashes with each breath. 

He quickly moved to the galley and pulled a bottle of water from a cupboard and promptly dropped it, gripping the countertop and growled in annoyance. It shouldn’t be this hard. He shouldn’t be doing any of this. He’d spent part of his leave at a jewelers commissioning the perfect piece to fit the Captain. Nyaisa, why did she have to have one of those beautiful names that fit perfectly and made him want to say her name. This was ridiculous. There were rules. She was his CO and he was a soldier. He should be able to just push things aside and move on. But he was also Cathar and emotions ran high in his people. She was just so beautiful and stars, but she made him feel invincible just being in her presence. He had to get these feelings under control. He’d call the Jewelers in the morning and cancel his order. 

“You’re back early.” He heard an exhausted voice say behind him. 

He spun around to see the Captain standing there. She moved past him, grabbing a ration pack, her movements slow and strained, like she was about to fall asleep where she stood. She’d been like this a few times after particularly rough days during their mission. “Did I actually manage to startle you? Where is that famed constant awareness?” She actually laughed. It had been weeks since she laughed. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.

“You didn’t startle me. I was just lost in thought for a moment. It’s been a long few weeks.” 

Nyaisa sighed. “It certainly has.” 

Aric immediately regretted bringing down her mood. But any chance to talk to the captain. He gestured over to the table and grabbed his water as they moved over and sat down. “Seemed like you had someone to meet earlier. I would think that’d make the day better.” 

Nyaisa giggled at that, actually giggled. It was adorable. “That was my brother!” 

Well, that made since, she had mentioned a brother. “He’s a Jedi, right?” That would explain the rush as well. Jedi seemed to get less downtime then soldiers. 

She sighed again, “Yes, the famous Hero of Tython, as they’re calling him now. He was on Coruscant for a quick meeting before heading out again. He’s already left. Just fucking saved Tython and avenged Uphrades and the council can’t give him a break.” 

“Avenged Uphrades? Didn’t some Sith burn the entire planet?” 

“Yes, Angral, I think the name was. He was upset my brother killed his son in a fight and decided to destroy the Jedi and the Republic in vengeance. Like that was ever going to happen. Nic stopped him. He didn’t want to talk much about that.” She fell silent, staring at the table, her eyes suddenly seeming a million lightyears away. “Captain?” no reply “Captain” she was lost in her thoughts and clearly tired. “Shabre.” She blinked and focused on him again. He suppressed a shudder at having the full attention of her gaze on him. “What did your brother tell you that has you this shook up? We’re all mourning Uphrades, but seems more personal than that.” He instantly backpedaled. That was too personal a question to get with his CO. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get that personal, sir.” 

This time she glared a bit. “We’ve talked about this, Jorgan. No need to call me Sir when we’re off duty.” She deflated again. “It wasn’t Uphrades. I mean, it's horrible and if Angral wasn’t dead, I’d be trying to kill him myself. It’s yet another reason the empire has to be defeated. But no, he…” another sigh, “He found out about our father and it’s just a lot to deal with.” 

That was his Nya. Destruction of planets, Traitors, Plans going to hell, Impossible missions that never stopped, those she could handle without blinking. Personal issues though, that was what shook her. She was a soldier through and through. His Nya? When had he started to think of her as his? Where had that even come from? And since when did he think of her as Nya? This wasn’t good, but he couldn’t seem to find the motivation to leave. Instead, he simply stepped over to the Cafpot and poured her a cup. Setting it down gently in front of her as she began to speak again. 

“I think I mentioned that I never knew who my father was. Mother never told us and then the injury, she’s barely ever lucid enough for me to ask when I visit. Apparently, he decided that Tyrenic’s confrontation with Angral was the perfect time to step the hell up and try to be a parent. Not when our village fell. Not when my sisters were dragged away. Not when I spent a year in refugee camp or years on Mirial under imperial occupation. Not when my brother survived the fall of the Coruscant temple and could have used his father. No, never any of those times.” She shook her head and sipped at the caf smiling at him gratefully as she picked at her rations. Why she was eating them when there were thousands of restaurants and cantinas here and many delivered, he’d never know. “Turns out our dad is a Jedi Master. ‘Riqr’, Nic said his name was. Same Jedi who used to come over a lot as kids, same Jedi who took Nic away to the Jedi. That’s our dad and I don’t know... I guess I’m just angry about it and hurt. I know they can’t have families, but still.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. I’ve heard rumor's about lots of Jedi families. Even Jedi getting married. But it seems more like they have to be discreet about it. Guess that makes sense when you’re making personal enemies of Sith all the kriffing time.” That was not the right thing to say. Nyaisa just shrugged and stared into her mug. “He must have had his reasons, even if they aren’t good ones. How is your brother holding up with this?” 

“He’s not as angry as me. He said that he talked to Riqr and his reasons made sense. But I’m not a Jedi. I can’t just get over everything the way they do. I’ve already lost everyone else. I can’t lose Nic too, not to some stranger that’s convinced him that he’s somehow not a terrible excuse for a parent.”

That was that, the pain in her voice, it hurt HIM. Thank the force the others weren’t around or they’d have given him so much shit, but he couldn’t let her think she was alone. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing gently. “I doubt you’ll lose your brother. He took the time to come here and tell you right? If you don’t want anything to do with this Riqr, then don’t. I don’t understand what you’re going through. My parents are protective and have always been there. But I know that you’re a strong woman and smart and kriffing good at sorting out messy situations. You’ll get through this and figure out what’s next..” He took a breath himself. “And if you need an ear, I’m always around.” 

He’d intended to thank her for the promotion tonight. But it didn’t seem right with everything else going on. Her eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake as she stared into the mug and gently squeezed his hand back. “Thank you Aric, really. I…” Her head dropped and fell onto her other hand, barely missing the mug. He sat there stunned for a moment. She’d used his name. It was the first time that he could think of that she’d called him Aric. It was always Jorgan, they were in the military after all. But still, it meant something to him, something he was NOT going to think about. He smiled down and shook his head. The Captain was dedicated to her work. Usually falling asleep at her desk or in front of one of the terminals because they’d fought for days and she’d had paperwork for more. But this time, he could do something about it. If she was angry with him in the morning... Well, she was never shy about making her disapproval known. 

He stood and gently turned her chair away from the table, glad he hadn’t gotten as drunk as his friends had tried to get him and was mostly sober by now. Aric reached down, picking up his captain and gently carrying her to her quarters. He laid her on the bed, pulling off her boots and covering her with one of the thin blankets that she seemed to prefer. He went to leave, but had a thought and stepped back. Reaching down he quickly undid the tie that secured her hair and placed it by her bed as her hair unraveled. Sleeping with it that tight couldn’t be comfortable. On impulse, he gently brushed the back of his fingers across her forehead as he smiled down at her, she looked relaxed in her sleep, at peace. If only she could always have that kind of peace. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered as he slipped out and sealed her door behind him. At least she’d get a few hours of rest, he thought as he moved towards his own quarters. She deserved at least that much.


End file.
